


Desperate Measures

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, but fenton is currently dating ganda, gyro has a huge crush on fenton, gyro totally spies, jealous gyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: If there is one thing Gyro knows, is when he's being lied to. And Gyro knows that Gandra is lying. He's just gotta prove it, which may or may not involve some spying through an unsuspecting person.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> just a small request from tumblr, idk tho i might make this a multi chapter fic.

  
  


To say that Gyro was jealous was ridiculous. He was not! It was impossible! He wasn’t jealous of Fenton. He was just worried. Yeah! Worried! That was a great word! Worried that he was way over his head. Who wouldn’t be when the person you had a crush on moonlighted as a masked superhero flying around the city? And who wouldn’t be especially worried when said crush was dating a known villain?

Gyro didn’t trust Gandra, not an ounce. Despite Fenton’s continued claims that she didn’t work for Mark Beaks anymore. Sure, someone could change. Hell,  _ he  _ changed, But this was different. The way Gandra hovered around Fenton just set off every red light in his head. She was up to something, and he knew it. He just had to convince Fenton.

Somehow. And in a lot better manner than what tried last time that resulted in an all out fight between them. 

_ “Don’t tell me what to do.” Fenton yelled at him, Finally snapping. “I trust her, why can’t you?” He had asked and Gyro wanted to scream. _

_ “Can’t you see she’s just using you again?” He replied and Fenton growled.  _

_ “That deal with Mark was a one time thing and she gave me her word on it. That’s enough for me.” He replied, “She’s not once brought up Gizmoduck or work.”  _

_ Gyro wanted to scream, to do something to show Fenton that he was being played like a cheap kazoo. But stating things not backed by scientific fact could only be perceived as opinion. He would have to get the proof himself. _

_ Lucky for him, Fenton forgave easily, and the two were back to a normal working relationship by the end of the week. And it might have helped if Gyro brought in apology food. So much apology food. _

“I’m done for the day, Dr. Gearloose.” Fenton’s voice came from below him. Gyro peaking over the ledge of the platform to look at him. His heart beat quickly as Fenton adjusted the strap of his laptop bag on his shoulder. “If there’s not anything else you need me to do, I’m gonna head home.” He continued, staring up at Gyro with those beautiful brown eyes. 

Gyro swallowed hard, “Just a second, Cabrerra.” He replied, hoping he didn’t sound as stern as he wanted it to be. Fenton sighed and began heading towards the stairs to the platform, Gyro continued, “I just need you to sign off on these forms. I’ll be late coming in tomorrow.” he began as Fenton bounded up next to him, Gyro searching the desk for the tablet he kept for inventory purposes.

“Uh, ok.” Fenton replied, his phone dinging but he ignored it. 

“Just a second, sorry, I forgot where I put it. You can get that if you need to.” Gyro spoke, moving on to the next desk, pulling out the tablet from underneath a pile of papers concerning their latest project. 

When Gyro turned around Fenton was buried in his phone, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he replied to the text. Gyro didn’t miss the smile that was spread across his beak. 

There was a soft ping and Fenton pocketed his phone once more before looking up Gyro, still smiling, and Gyro found he really did love Fenton’s smile. 

“Sorry, it was just Gandra.” He spoke, the words careful as he looked at the tablet. 

“Oh, yeah.” Gyro replied, not knowing how to even talk to Fenton about his relationship. “Are…. uh.” He struggled to find the right words, “How are things? That is. Between you two?” He asked as he scanned his palm on the tablet to gain access, walking back towards Fenton to show him the contents. 

“Good, good.” Fenton replied, his smile growing bigger at the thought and Gyro felt his heart seize in his chest. Could feel his stomach drop and he cursed himself for getting attached to Cabrerra of all people. For somehow falling in love with someone who didn’t feel the same way. Not that he would ever tell Fenton to begin with. He was way too prideful for that. “We’re going out for dinner tonight...which is why I finished up early today.” He spoke, watching Gyro’s expression. 

“That’s uh…. Fun?” Gyro replied and cringing at the way he sounded. He quickly pulled up the shipment information. “Um, yeah. Like I said, I’ll be late coming in tomorrow. But if you could just approve the order coming in. All you have to do is scan the packages with this and make sure everything shows up.” He instructed, walking Fenton through the program that he designed. How to check the packages and where the information would be stored. 

“You can just leave the packages in the back,” Gyro continued when he was finished showing Fenton the program, “I’ll go through it when I get here.” He paused, “Did you want me to pick you up a coffee or something? I’ll probably get something for myself before coming in.” 

Fenton blinked, his eyes wide and quickly shook his head, “No, thank you though, Dr. Gearloose. I appreciate it.” He paused and bit his lip, “Can I ask why? You’re usually here even before I am.” 

Gyro laughed, “My moms’ needs my help tomorrow morning. My sister’s would usually help out but I offered to do it this time.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

  
“Oh,” Fenton replied, his mouth frozen in place and Gyro fought hard not to stare, “I didn’t know you had sisters.” He replied, and Fenton couldn’t help thinking about how much there was of Gyro that he didn’t know. 

  
“Yeah, six of them.” Gyro continued, drifting off. “OH!” he shouted, startling Fenton. “I almost forgot.” 

He turned around and opened a locked drawer, pulling out a small tin case, “You’ll need these to access the lab tomorrow morning.” He passed the case to Fenton, “There’s a keycard inside, I’ve already got you programmed into it, you just gotta scan your thumb on the print.” He showed.

  
“Nifty.” Fenton replied, “Thank’s Dr. Gearloose.” His voice was warm as it washed over Gyro and he wanted to faceplant on his desk just to give it a good reason to be red.

He watched as Fenton retreated down the steps, waving back at Gyro one last time before scurrying towards the door. 

  
Gyro smiled, reaching over for a small, round device, raising it up to place into his ear. He pressed the button on it once and grimaced as the feedback stung his ear. 

He pulled out another tablet, quickly adjusting the frequency and waited. 

  
Fenton’s voice filtered through, “Hey Gandra, yeah, I just left work. I’ll pick you up in about an hour?” he asked and Gyro grinned, now to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope yall enjoyed  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
